Serenading Lily Evans
by Demigodling Marauder
Summary: Most girls find it romantic when boys serenade them. However when James with the help of Sirius and Remus serenades Lily, she is not amused. How does she reacts? Read and review.
1. Serenading Evans

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter and What makes you beautiful. **

Serenade

It was the Marauders' sixth year Christmas holidays. All the Marauders except Peter Pettigrew had stayed in Hogwarts for the holidays. In fact, they were in their dorm forming a plan (at least Sirius and James were. Remus was reluctantly listening to them) to serenade James' long-term crush, Lily Evans.

Later that night, the three Marauders went down to the almost empty Gryffindor common room. Almost empty because only one person was there. The person was no other than Lily. (Who was reading a book, no doubt)

James took a deep breath and walked up to her, with a smirking Sirius and a scowling Remus trailing behind. Without looking up from her book, she asked in an annoyed tone, "What do you want, Potter?" Sirius smirked even wider, "My dear Lily flower. Prongsie just want to tell you something, with our help of course." James grinned at his best friend, "Right. Moony my music."

Remus sighed. He waved his wand and muttered something. Instantly the tune of a song started to play. The boys stood next to each other and swayed in time to the music. Clapping in time to the beats, they started to sing.

"_You're insecure,_

_Don't know what for,_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_

_Don't need make-up,_

_To cover up,_

_Being the way that you are is enough,_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you,_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_So come on,_

_You got it wrong,_

_To prove I'm right,_

_I put it in a song,_

_I don't know why,_

_You're being shy,_

_And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you,_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na _

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful ,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately _

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful _

_Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful."_

They even did some actions in the song. They ended the song by bowing to Lily before applauding themselves. The three of them, including Remus, had rather much enjoyed themselves. Only Lily was not amused. She stood up, her almond shaped green eyes flashing angrily.

"You complete arse! You flobberworm! You… You arrogant toe-rag!" she shrieked insults at James as she hit every part of him she could reach with her book. (Sirius and Remus had leapt out of her reach) she gave him a good whack on his head before storming up to the girls' dorm. Sirius cupped his hands over his mouth and called after her, " _That's what makes you beautiful." _The loud _slam _of the door in response made them laugh. James grinned weakly at his buddies before passing out on the floor. Remus snickered, "someone's overwhelmed with love."

_**Liked the story? Please review.**_

_**~MaraudersKnight**_


	2. Author's note

_**Author's note to readers:**_

_**Does anyone want me to continue the story? Review with "yes" or "no".**_

_**~MaraudersKnight**_


	3. Serenading Evans has consequences

**Well, here is the second chapter. Sorry for taking so long to upload it. Oh, and I realised that in the previous chapter I wrote it was their Sixth Year but I really meant seventh year. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own Harry Potter.**

Serenading Evans has consequences

"James mate, what happened to you?" Frank Longbottom gawked at James.

James' face was cover in bruises and one eye was swollen and black, as if someone had punched him.

"The lovely Lily Evans that Jamesie here fancies hit him with her books," Sirius smirked.

"When all I did was serenade her!" James wailed. Shaking back his sleeves, he continued, "Look! She jinxed and hexed me whenever she saw me!" On his arms were the unmistakable marks of Lily Evans fury.

Peter chuckled before hastily turning it into a cough when James glared at him. "Prongs, all you had to do was ask her out nicely."

"You weren't there, Wormtail," James whined, "There was nothing wrong with it! She just… Exploded?" Which reminded him…

"Wormtail how's your mother?" Remus asked in a low voice. He too must have remembered why Peter was not in school.

Peter drooped.

"I don't know Moony," he whispered. "She doesn't feel any more pain at least, I think, but she just stares into nothingness."

Remus looked sympathetically at the small drooping boy in front of him. Peter's mother suffered from an unknown, strange, dangerous disease and has been in hospital for almost two years.

"Don't worry, Peter, I'm sure the healers will be able to find a cure for her," he told the small kindly. At his words, Peter seemed slightly more cheerful.

"Oh, come on! Stop worrying about Wormy and worry about ME for a change," Sirius complained.

Looking slightly amused, Remus asked, "And why should we do that?"

"Because I'm _starving_ to death while you _cruel_ _heartless_ people fawn over Wormy over there." Sirius clutched his heart dramatically and fell back onto Frank's bed, making strangled sounds.

Everyone laughed while Frank shoved Sirius off his bed unceremoniously onto the floor.

"Gerroff! Gerroff!" Frank yelled. "Fine, I myself am hungry. I can't wait to go to the feast to eat! Ah, how I missed Hogwarts delicious meals," Frank said. He straightened his pillow before hurrying out of the dorm.

"In a hurry to go to the feast, eh?" Sirius grumbled as he picked himself off the floor. "More like you can't wait to see Alice."

The four Marauders snorted at this. It wasn't a secret that Frank had the hots for Alice Kavans.

"C'mon Paddy, stop whining. We'll all go to the feast now to suit you. Happy?" James said.

"Yes! Wait a sec…" Sirius narrowed his eyes. "NO! _DON'T CALL ME PADDY!" _He shrieked. Waving his hands hysterically at James, Sirius chased him out of the dormitory.

Laughing, the two other marauders followed suit.


End file.
